Kitty X Cuteness X Killua
by Fullmetal Geass
Summary: When Gon and Killua were chasing after an female bandit. Something unexpected suddenly happened to killua. He was transformed into a cat.
1. Unexpected changes Killua POV

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is my very first fanfiction ever. So I hope you will all enjoy this story. Since I'm not a native English speaker, I might have made some mistakes in this chapter. So I would appreciate it if you could point out any of these mistakes, so that I could make possible changes. **

**This story will have multiple chapters. I will also post different POV versions of the same chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own HunterXHunter or any of the characters**

**So, let's start this story!**

* * *

**killua's POV**

I was walking with Gon through Yorknew city. He was saying some embarrassing stuff again while looking at me with his innocent brown eyes, while his pointy black hair looked shiny in the light of the sun. I was clearly daydreaming and not paying attention to what he was saying. So I nodded every now and then. But suddenly Gon screamed at me. I looked at him dazzled. Picking up my cool, I calmly asked him what was wrong. 'Killua' he said 'didn't you see that, that poor guy was just being robbed'. The poor guy being a muscular man somewhere in his mid-thirties. I looked at him as if he was stupid. 'Gon, that guy can take care of his own problems. It isn't our responsibility to help everyone' I answered while shoving my hand through my stunningly white hair. Gon looked at me and exclaimed 'But Killua, that girl who robbed him used nen. We have to go after her'. Eh nen-used, eh? So that's why Gon was so worked up. He totally can't stand it if someone used their powers for evil.

So that's how we ended up chasing a bandit. We've been after her for about two hours already. I could have easily attacked her already, of course. But Gon didn't want to use violence per se. He should make up his mind already; if he didn't want to use violence in the first place, he shouldn't have suggested chasing her in the first place. Well it seems like she's finally stopping. The suspicious looking girl stopped at an old looking house, was that her home. Killua thought so, if she had to steal, she probably wouldn't be living in a mansion of any sort. She didn't seem to be noticing that she was being followed. That's good. I looked at Gon. He nodded. So we started sneaking to her house. While Gon was about to go in, I got an uneasy feeling. Something was wrong, very wrong. Before I could even think about what was wrong I suddenly got attacked from behind. It was that girl. I finally had the chance to see what she looked like. She seemed to be around 17 years old, quite young, with long brown hair and dazzling violet eyes. Before I could realise what happened, she jammed a nen-made needle into my neck. Slowly everything was growing dark, the last thing I saw was Gon calling out my name.

When I finally woke up I was lying on a bed in a dark room. Though something wasn't quite right. What exactly did that girl do, was her only intention to knock me out. If that was the case, she didn't really have to use nen, she would have used normal sedatives, though she couldn't know that I was immune to poison. I was about to sit up and scratch my head in wonder, when I saw something that shocked me greatly. At the place where my hand was supposed to be, was a paw, probably a cat's. As soon as I got over the shock, I quickly checked te rest of my body. And just as I had expected (or feared) the rest of my body seemed quite catlike too. I had been changed into a cat. I wanted to scream out of frustration, but the only sounds that my voice could muster were a few distressed meows.

I must have been sitting there for quite a while. Because Gon was suddenly rushing in. He looked at me, relief in his eyes. 'Killua' he shouted 'good you're finally awake! You were unconscious for a whole day'. A whole day? That was quite unusual for me. I tried to ask what happened, but I could only meow. Gon looked at me with confusion 'Sorry' he said 'I can't understand what you're saying. But I think I know what you're asking me' well duh! I thought while rolling my eyes, shouldn't that be obvious. Gon looked at me apologetic while saying 'It seems that girl's ability was to change humans into different kinds of animals for about 7 days. So you'll be like that for another six days, I'm sorry.' Then his mood suddenly changed 'But I've bought some cat food for you already, so you wouldn't be hungry'. I didn't understand how he could say that last thing so cheerfully. OK, I was changed into a cat for 7 days. I could deal with that, after all it wasn't permanent. But to have to eat cat food for 6 more days and not being able to eat my loved chocorobo's sounded like the end of the world for me. I didn't even dare to think what the next 6 days could have in store for me.

* * *

**Well, this was the first chapter. Was it any good? I do sure hope so. **

**Please Fave, Rate or recommend. Comments are really appreciated and motivate me to write more stories!**


	2. Unexpected changes Gon POV

**hi everyone**

**this is chapter 1 again but now in Gon's POV. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter :)**

**disclaimer: I still don't own HxH or the characters**

**Let's start the story**

* * *

**Gon's POV**

I was enjoying walking through Yorknew city, while talking to my very best friend of the world, Killua. When I suddenly saw a teenage girl using nen to rob some poor guy. I was directly on high alert; people shouldn't use their powers for evil. So I suggested to Killua to hunt after the culprit, but he didn't seem to pay attention, at everything that I said to him he just mumbled something. So I tried to bring him back to earth by screaming his name. This worked out quite well, except for the fact that Killua looked quite startled, though he would never ever admit that. Acting as if nothing was wrong Killua asked me what was wrong. Surprised I asked him if he didn't see that poor guy being robbed by that girl. After I said that Killua looked strangely at me saying that we didn't have to bother helping that guy. It seemed that Killua really didn't realize what had happened, so I told him about the fact that the robber used nen to rob her victim. This at least seemed to have changed Killua's mind.

I was enjoying chasing the female bandit; it was always so much fun to spend time together with Killua. I looked at Killua, wondering if he was having fun too. But he seemed to be lost in thought. I was smiling happily, that was so like Killua. After a while we seemed to be slowing down. The girl was stopping at what seemed to be her house. This was our chance to confront her and to force her to give that poor man's belongings back. I noticed that Killua was looking at me, so I nodded that I was ready to close in. I was just about to enter the house when suddenly someone jumped behind Killua. Before I even could see what was happening Killua was already starting to lose consciousness, out of surprise and sudden fear I screamed his name.

The girl behind me was laughing. 'Did you really think that I wouldn't notice you following me?' she asked almost sarcastically. I looked at her and told her what she wasn't expecting 'of course we knew that you knew that we were following you'. The girl seemed to be thinking, unsure what to say. After a short while she silently said 'you realised that I knew that you followed me, but you still kept following? Why, that wasn't very smart. I might have killed you' I interrupted her, saying 'But you didn't kill us, so no problem there. Besides it's not nice if you rob somebody. So you should apologize and give the poor man his belongings back' at this the girl started laughing 'have you even looked at what I did to your friend, this is not the best time for you to start demanding things'. I was flabbergasted by her suddenly saying this. I mean Killua was just unconscious right? We had both been knocked out by enemies without serious consequences, so there wasn't anything wrong, right? I started to become unsure of what to do and looked at Killua. I slightly stunned and amazed at the same time. Killua seemed to be slowly shrinking and it seemed like he gained catlike features. What was happening to him? The girl, seeing the surprise in my eyes, smiled deviously 'So, you finally noticed. My special power is to change humans in random animal species based on their personality for a time period of 7 days. So you better leave and take care of your friend instead of demanding things' I was really shocked by this, how could such a nice looking girl do something like this? I was getting really mad at her. But there wasn't any time to think about that I first had to help Killua.

It seemed like the transformation was complete when I picked him up, holding the kitty Killua in my arms I looked once more back at this girl, my eyes burning with anger and concern at the same moment. Before running back to our apartment. Hoping Killua would be alright.

When I arrived at the apartment the first thing I did was laying the unconscious Killua on one of the beds. It seemed like he would be out for at least a couple of hours, so I would have more than enough time to go to the pet shop and learn how to deal with cats.

About an hour later I was back at the apartment, holding all kinds of items which would help me with taking care of a cat. I even bought some cat food. Since Killua was a cat for the moment, he should like food like that right? He wouldn't be able to eat chocolate the next few days anyway. When I asked the shop keeper about chocolate, he told me that chocolate was very dangerous for cats. So I'll have to hide Killua's secret stash of chocolate. This will be a lot of work. He took several boxes of chocolate with him, to eat next weekend.

After preparing everything I became very tired. I never knew caring for an animal would be this much work. This might seem like a surprise but I never had a pet before, unless you count my foxbear. But since the foxbear was a feral animal I never had a real pet before. I barely had time to rest because I suddenly heard frantic meowing from the other room, Killua must be awake. I can assume that he is very confused and scared, so I ran into his room as quickly as possible. I told him about what had happened and his facial expression seemed quite worried. So I tried to cheer him up by telling him about the cat food I bought for him. I couldn't quite figure out what his facial expression meant, but I guess he was happy with the food. So I decided to give him some extra this evening.

* * *

**So this was Gon's POV version of chapter 1.**

**I will post the second chapter as soon as possible**

**If you see any mistakes, please tell me. So that I can change it to make this story as perfect as possible**


	3. Food x Trouble x Exhaustion Killua POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter or any of the characters. **

**Well thanks everyone for the nice and encouraging reviews. **

**Sorry for the long wait, but finally the next chapter is here. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter.**

**I do hope though that this chapter will be enjoyed as well.**

* * *

**Killua's POV**

I was still thinking about what Gon said. When I first heard about the being cat thing, I wasn't really thinking about what consequences this could have. But now that I think about it, it'll be pretty embarrassing if other people figure this out. I'll never live it down if someone like Leorio would find out, or worse my older brother Illumi or someone like Hisoka.

Trying hard not to think about things like that, I didn't even realise Gon was lifting me up until I was already in the air and into his arms. He seemed to be bringing me to the small kitchen of our small hired apartment. It was really annoying that I couldn't say anything, because I wanted to complain how embarrassing this was and that I could walk on my own. Well at least I could still understand what he was saying. I wonder can I now understand real cats. Probably, but I'm not planning to find out about that.

By the time I finished thinking about that we already arrived in the kitchen. Gon put me on the ground saying that I should wait, so that he could make some cat food for me. Yeah, sure. No way that I was going to eat that crap. I mean what do people even put into cat food? I totally wasn't planning to find that out.

As soon as Gon stopped looking at me, I silently tried to escape. I would find some food later, besides I wasn't even hungry. While walking through the hall leading to the front door, I noticed a mirror. Curious I looked into it. I was kind of disappointed with what I saw. I looked like a kitten, a very cute and fragile kitten. My entire body was covered with white fur and my blue eyes were almost the same except for the form of my pupil, which was now oval instead of round. I somehow still had the same hair style, but now with small little cat ears. I groaned, I looked really fragile and it looked like I had the age of a new-born kitten. This wasn't very strange though, since cats looked really little until they would be grown-up, and since I'm only twelve, not even being close to being a grown-up, this was to be expected.

While looking at my reflection, I wondered if I still had my powers. I wasn't sure about my nen-powers, but I was quite certain that if I got hurt in this form, it would probably end quite ugly. As this body wasn't used to enduring pain. I hoped that I wouldn't get in such a situation.

Suddenly Gon was behind me, picking me up again. Something I somehow started to get used to. He smiled at me saying about that I shouldn't run away or something like that. He was really treating me like an animal. Didn't he even consider that I could still understand everything he said?

He put me in front of the food tray. While silently looking at me. I knew he wanted me to eat the food, but it looked even more disgusting than I thought. So I looked at it, looked back at Gon, looked at the food again. Then I shoved the tray away, showing that I wasn't going to eat it. It seemed like that Gon wasn't very happy with my behaviour, but I didn't care about that. I looked away proudly; he couldn't force me to do anything, not even in this state.

Not finding it useful enough to stay there, I started walking away. Fortunately I was already getting used to walking this way. I started grinning silently, strange I thought cats couldn't smile, but since I wasn't really a cat I probably could. So, I should start to search the house already. I really wanted to eat those chocorobots I bought two days ago.

Gon started calling my name, saying that I should eat the food or at least try it. I did feel bad for ignoring him, but I wasn't going to eat that and I had to find my chocolate, so it would be better to ignore him for once.

What I at first didn't realise was that Gon started to chase me. But I caught up quickly and managed to dodge him, just in time. It started to become a full out chase and before we both knew it the room was totally ruined. The tables and chairs were broken and I spotted a small crack on the television screen. Uh-oh, the hotel owner wasn't going to be happy with that.

After the chase, which ended in a tie. We're both very tired. It wasn't strange at all that Gon was tired. But for me it was strange, I'm barely awake for about an hour now, but I'm already sleepy. I wonder is this some kind of side effect?

I realized that I was slowly starting to fall asleep as I have gotten a small déjà vu moment from the events happening earlier today. Before I was completely asleep, the last thing on my mind was what the rest of the days had in store for me.

When I woke up, I realized it was already morning. I looked at my surroundings and noticed that I was in some kind of small cage. If I remembered correctly people use those cages to put small animals in during the night or when travelling. I was getting annoyed. Why did Gon put me in this stupid cage?

I looked around a bit more and saw that the tray with the cat food was also in the cage. Great I thought sarcastically, now I probably have to eat it. I was getting really hungry though. But not hungry enough to put away my pride.

Where was Gon now anyway? I looked up and noticed that 'my' cage was standing next to our hotel beds. Gon was seemingly still sleeping and it looks like he will be sleeping for another few hours. Great, just great. I'm stuck in this cage until he wakes up.

I was just about to lie down, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Who could that be?

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story and I hope I'll get lots of reviews again. I'll do my best to post as many chapters as possible in the next weeks. Only I have (according to google translate) preliminary exams next 2 weeks. So I'll be more busy with those. but after that I have 8 weeks of nothingness :)**


End file.
